Search and Rescue
by LumimereShadow
Summary: Sequel to Rally the Troops: When you've lost someone, what do you do to get them back? And what happens when that person, doesn't remember you?
1. Chapter 1

_Movement. All around me. I heard shouts, opening and closing of a door._

 _Rushed voices and someone yelling._

 _Was something happening?_

 _I stirred and opened my eyes a little and looked into the green eyes of a man. He was handsome and had a nineteen forties hair style. He smiled and pushed a hand over my forehead._

 _"Hey there," he said softly, the room suddenly going quiet. "How you feeling?"_

 _I opened my mouth but I didn't reply. I just stared at him. He chuckled and smoothed my hair back some more._

 _"It's ok, just rest. We'll find you."_

 _"I'm not lost." I whispered, feeling tried. "I'm right here."_

 _"Don't forget me. Don't believe the lies."_

 _"What lies?"_

 _"I'll see you soon to tell you everything. Rest. Close your eyes."_

 _"JACK!"_

 _'Jack', the man with his hand on my head sat up and looked to the left. I closed my eyes and breathed in, feeling free. Weightless._

 _"We'll find you." Came a British voice. "We always find the people we love."_

 _"Then hurry…Doctor."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! :)

Thanks for tuning in for my second story. I hope you guys have read the first one it really helps understand the story and people. Please forgive my horrible spelling. I didn't want my partner to read this one until I had published it (to prove I can spell check and stuff lol) but if you do notice anything please let me know :).

BUt, other than that, sit back, relax and enjoy my Superwholock Sequel.

Disclaim: I don't own Supernatural, Doctor Who or Sherlock.

* * *

"HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY!" I slammed my hand on my phone and groaned as the noise continued.

"Turn it off." Came a grumble beside me. "What time is it?"

"Five forty. I have gym." I grumbled, sitting up and noticing the blonde haired man beside me hadn't moved. "You going to take me?"

"Maybe." I pushed my hair out of my face and stood up, pulling on a pair of track pants, sports bra and a tank top.

An arm wrapped around me from behind and pulled me back into bed, making me laugh and snuggle into him.

"Come on, five more minutes." Said Mark, placing a kiss on my shoulder. "Cuddles."

I smiled and shook my head. "No. Gym. Come on, please."

He sighed and pushed the rugs off. No shirt and only wearing black boxers. I smiled at seeing him and he rolled his eyes. "Save it for after the gym."

I laughed and moved myself to the bed edge and pulled on my sandshoes.

My life.

Work. Gym. Home and boyfriend. He stayed over three nights, four if I'm on the mother's good side and sometimes a party. I always wanted something big in my life.

The biggest thing at the moment was Mark and I were looking at building a house together. A huge, amazing house for us. Just me and him.

And then maybe an engagement ring. I wasn't fussed about the order, but dropping hints every now and then was fun.

But tomorrow would be Saturday. And Saturday was my twenty first birthday party. Something which I couldn't wait for. Something which just made everything worth waiting for. One night of nothing but dancing, friends, music and a great time.

A Great epic time.

So when the party came around, I was dressed up in my Leonardo from Ninja Turtles costume and my blue stockings were in place and my black boots were perfect. Everything was going great.

"What a party!" came my friends drunk talk. David wrapped his arm around me and swung me around. "We should do this again!"

"I know!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. "All the time I reckon. Like, every weekend!"

"YES! Oh my god!" cried David. His red hair going everywhere.

I laughed and raised my drink to my lips when it hit. A wave of pain.

I dropped my bottle and fell to my knees. I gasped for breathe. It was horrible.

Why couldn't I breathe!?


	3. Chapter 3

I heard shouts but I blocked them out, trying to think. Trying to breathe.

"Abigail!"

I looked up to find Dad and Mum were standing there, helping me up. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know. I just suddenly didn't feel right."

"No more drinks for you." Said Dad. "Not until you've sobered up a little."

A bottle of water was placed in my hands and I grumbled, drinking it quickly and starting a new one.

"What happened babe?" asked Mark, wrapping his arm around me. "You feeling ok?"

"Just a pain for a second. It won't happen again."

And it didn't.

Until I got to work.

I smiled at the customer and handed them their meat when it happened again. A wave, stronger than before, pushed me down and I collapsed, struggling to breathe.

"Doctors for you!" ordered Mum. "This is shocking. How long has this been happening?"

"My party was the first time." I replied as we walked through the doctor clinic doors. "It's nothing major."

"Can I help you there?" asked Katie, the lady behind the counter. I didn't like her. She was blonde, brown eyed and all around beautiful. I was just a plain Jane. A puggy blonde hair girl. I couldn't shake, acne and a geek. Yep, total opposites.

"Appointment for Abigail Brady." Said Mum, pushing me to the desk.

"Oh, yes." Smiled Katie. She clicked a few buttons and nodded. "Doctor Watson, in the door to you right. If you take a seat, he shouldn't be too long."

Mum and I smiled at and walked to the area, my mum glaring at the crying child as we passed.

"Dean, seriously. Just relax." Came a hiss.

I turned and watched a shaggy brown haired man argued with a short light brown haired man beside him.

They both were hot. Amazingly so. The both wore black suits and black shoes. Business men.

"Don't stare." Whispered Mum. "You're drooling."

I blushed and turned to Mum, glaring as she chuckled and pulled out her book. I leaned back in the chair and sighed, leaning my head back as the annoying doctors room music drifted through. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a little. Just taking in the music and zoning the world out.


	4. Chapter 4

_"She's fading again." Came another British male voice. "She's going!"_

 _"It's normal! Just calm down. She'll be fine." Came Jack's voice._

 _"She's pale." Said the same voice. "She's looking…different."_

 _"Their working her into a new time line. Their changing her depending on the new decisions she would make. It's all about the time and the state of mind she would be during such time." Came another British male voice._

 _"It's making sure she's adapted and seems normal in her new life."_

 _"Is that a tattoo?" chuckled Jack. "She has a tattoo."_

 _I was trying to open my eyes but they wouldn't move. They were stuck. I let out a cry and sniffed, trying to fight the tears._

 _"Now, now. Hey now, it's ok." Came an American male voice. He 'shh'ed me and took hold of my hand. "Relax."_


	5. Chapter 5

I was shaken awake and I blinked at the short blonde hair and blue eyed man in front of me. The man smiled and stood up tall, the smile not wavering.

"Abigail, I'm Doctor Watson."

I stood and cleared my throat and walked into his room. He followed me in and I took a seat by the desk, fighting back the blush that was working itself onto my face.

He closed the door and I looked up. Red collared shirt, black pants and black jacket. He wore a nice silver watch on his left wrist and he smiled sweetly.

"So, what can I do for you today?" asked Doctor Watson, sitting down in front of me and clicking on his computer.

"Um, well," I said, holding my hands together in my lap. "I've been blacking out and collapsing and pretty much well, not feeling well."

"Blacking out and fainting?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, doubling over in pain and struggling to breathe and then I'm all fine afterwards. Kind of like an episode."

He nodded and typed something into his computer.

"You're records are coming up with a lot of stomach problems in the past." Said Doctor Watson. "Did you eat anything unusual around the time of these episodes?"

"The first one was when I was drinking so, I thought I was just a little bit too drunk."

He chuckled at me but waved me to continue my explanation. "The next one was at work. I hadn't eaten anything I wouldn't. It was just a normal day."

"Are you taking any medication?" asked Watson.

"No."

It hit harder than before.

I gasped and collapsed forward, Watson coming forward and taking me by the shoulders.

"Easy, easy now." He said, holding me while I tried to breathe. "Take a breath."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we do while this happening?" came an American voice. "We have demons and everything banging on the door!"

"We have to wait. We can't leave until she's…"

A hand was placed on my face and I sobbed, trying to keep the scream down. The hand was smooth yet rough. Strong and calculating. I sobbed and turned my head into it.

"Let us go." Spoke the deep British voice. "Let go."

"No!" I sobbed, biting my lip. "It won't happen! NO!"

"Let us go!" he snapped, shaking me slightly. "Do this. For us. For you…For me."

It hurt everywhere. So many memories I wanted to hold onto.

Hold onto so tightly I thought my mind would explode. They meant the world to me. They were my family when mine left. When I was all alone, I looked to them for comfort and a good talk. They were my everything. My world.

"My family." I whispered. "I don't want to lose this. Please….don't make me."

A kiss was placed on my forehead and I sobbed louder.

"Let go."

And then I screamed. I screamed all my pain and agony away. I screamed until I could feel nothing. Until I felt spent. Until…until I forgot.


	7. Chapter 7

When I opened my eyes Dr Watson was standing over me with fingers on my wrist and looking at his watch. He lifted his eyes up for a second and gave me a weak smile.

"There you are." He said, his voice sounding familiar all of a sudden. "You scarred me for a minute."

"How…how long was I out for?" I asked, frowning at him and his calmness.

"Five minutes. Low blood sugar levels and stress. That's all it is." Said Watson, placing my hand down and leaning against the bed, nodding.

"I'll give you a prescription for something which will help you sleep and take a couple weeks off work. You just need to relax and take it easy for a bit."

I didn't say anything as he sat back down in front of his computer and started typing away. I frowned and just stared.

"Anything else I can help you with?" asked Watson, turning around at me.

"No. Thank you doc." I said, taking the letters from him and leaving the room quickly. Mum stood up and walked behind as I went to the front desk to pay.

I looked over my shoulder to see if he was watching me. And that's when I saw it.

The two men in suits were standing by the doctor and having quiet words while he just nodded and glanced my way every now and then.

The one with short hair looked and met my eyes, making me tense up and turn my head forward.

"I'm losing it." I said to Mum.

"Never mind that. What did the doctor say?"

Two weeks off was murder. It was horrible for everyone.

I was bored and my mind was running on a thousand bolts a day. I couldn't think straight, I kept calling people by the wrong names and, sometimes I just slept.

So when it came time to go back to work, I found myself hunched over a sink in the ladies room with the water running, trying to calm myself down.

"What's the problem?" asked one of the girls, their hand on my back. "You've gone pale."

I looked up and gasped, moving away from her.

"Your eyes are black." I said. "What the actual fuck!?"

The girl frowned and looked in the mirror, shaking her head. "My eyes are fine."

I was sent to the hospital that day and placed on a drip. I had doctors coming in every hour and they would tell me the same thing.

"It's just in your head." Said one doctor, giving me a bored look. "You're fine."

I was checked out of hospital and went straight home.

"What's wrong?" asked Dad as I sat down at the kitchen table for dinner. "It's gotta be something serious."

"I don't know. I just…I'm seeing things and I'm tired and…" I held my head and groaned. "My head is killing me all the time!"

"Go to bed. Sleep it off." Said Mum.

I nodded and went to bed. But I didn't sleep.

Who would?


End file.
